Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a function management method and a memory device, and more particularly, to a function management method and a memory device which could analyze the mapping relationship between normal functions and API functions, analyze the calling relationship between normal functions, and inspect whether there is a loop or not.
Description of the Related Art
Many internal stored programs (ISPs) are generally stored in memory devices. ISPs for different functional modules are usually stored in a memory. When a functional module is utilized by a user, the program codes of the ISP of the functional module will be loaded to the memory in order to execute the loaded program codes and assign the normal function which is mapped to the application programming interface (API) function. However, the storage capacity of the memory is limited. When there is a loop in the calling relationship of the normal functions, the access time and performance of the memory device will be affected.
However, it spends much time to search the word string of the functions of the previous level. In addition, regarding current function management methods, loops cannot be found by analyzing the calling relationship between normal functions of the ISP and by directly utilizing the API function. Therefore, a function management method is needed that can analyze the mapping relationship between normal functions and API functions and the calling relationship between normal functions, in order to discover loops and improve the performance of the memory device.